epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Soldier vs Bill
Who? The Soldier -''' The second class of the hit game, ''Team Fortress 2','' The Soldier is a very versatile class. Equipped with his standard rocket launcher, shotgun, and E-Tool shovel, The Soldier is one of the strongest classes. '''John Doe', speculated actual name, was denied access to join the U.S. Military during World War II, and in vengence, became a vigilante hardass 'Merican, and signed into Mann Co. William Overbeck - called Bill '''by his teammates, Bill is a main character from the first ''Left 4 Dead'' video game. Unlike The Soldier, Bill was in the U.S. Military, and fought in the Vietnam War. Nearing his sixties, Bill was caught up with a ragtag survivor team in the zombie apocalypse. While elderly, this man still kicks ultimate Tank ass. Unfortunately, Bill died when he sacrificed his life to save his friends. iTunes Cover '''A special thanks to user Stofferex for the awesome picture :D Setting The Soldier '''will be rapping on various Team Fortress 2 maps as gameplay action happens in the background (i.e.: sticky jumping Demomen, running Scouts, bullets flying) '''Bill '''will be rapping with his back to the bridge in the map, The Sacrifice, alternately known as The Passing, as action plays in the background (i.e.: Zoey, Francis, and Louis shooting) EPIC RAP BATTLE ''EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HIST-O-RAY!!!'' ''THE SOLDIER!!!'' ''VERSUS'' ''BIIIIIILL!!!!!'' ''BEGIN!!'' '''Soldier Affirmative! Hello, old man, where are your badges?! Call yourself a veteran, grandpa, what's this gadget? You can call me The Soldier, and I'll win and I'll holdja Down, with the weight of the Earth on your shoulders! You're a granddaddy, doodad diggity, cigarretey smoking, Like The Spy, but you're old so you're choking, Call Life Alert? I'll call over The Medic! (Medic: Ja!) Take your "adrenaline" insulin, you diabetic! Bill Hell-o! Reshpect your elder'sh, shon, what'd you call me, old? Hah, I'm as sholid as a Tank, I'm made of living gold! You fancy assh kidsh with your mapsh and your hatsh, and your classh and you're full of mishapsh! Yeah, I got a lishp, sho what?! Better than that Demoman'sh fro cut (Demoman: Aww cripe!) You think I'm ill and need pillsh? I can hear! Louish ish exchited becaushe, (Louis: '''Bill's here!) '''Soldier I travel. Around. The globe! I can kick a Heavy's ass, Unlock crates for stranges, take out a Scout so fast, And sit down while eating out at France, it's Idiotic, stuck with Zo, Lou and Francis! (Francis: I hate soldiers.) Seriously?! A girl, a coworker and a biker! Sacrificed your life because you like her?! Bill It ain't like that. Zhoey's a daughter to me, If I can shtomp Tanksh, you can be eashily beat, Every player ushesh modsh and cheatsh, While to me, they can never defeat, You shee I got ballsh, you got a helmet of horshe shit, Sho of courshe it'sh just another shtory of gore shit, I shoot down zombiesh, you can't even Shpy check! You're going down with the chopper, helicopter wreck! Plush, you're a fake, a phony, Military sholdier? That'sh full-a balogne. WHO WON?! WHO'SH NEXHT!!! YOU DECHIDE!!! EPIC RAP BATTLESH OF HISHTOREHHH!!!! Category:Blog posts